Giri Choko
by AoiTsubasa
Summary: It's Valentines, and Lacus made chocolates for her special love one. Asuraku story


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny at all.

**Author's Notes: **Since its Valentines Day I thought I should do another story for today. Excuse my lack of experience in writing; I'm still getting the hang of it. Oh and this would be AU story, no connection to the anime or whatsoever.

Giri Choko—Obligation Chocolate

In Japan the ladies would normally give the gentlemen's the chocolate, instead of the common Valentines in America, during Valentines day…Poor ladies don't get to eat chocolates, but if there's a choko day for guys, there's also a date for women and that would be save for another story…which I hope I can write.

Anyways…Giri Choko means obligation chocolate and every girl must give guys chocolate…it's their obligation to give one during Valentines.

I think I've talked enough, or in this case wrote…on with the story.

**Pairing: **Athrun/Lacus

**Giri Choko**

Lacus carefully stir the skillet, carefully watching the brown elixir as its being heated in the stove. She made a notion to taste the concoction but decided against it; instead it would be a surprise for its taster, the only one she would cook chocolates for during the lovely day of hearts. She let it sit still in the skillet for a while, not really sure if she should stop heating it and go to the next step. She grab the cooking book that she have near the counter in the kitchen to check if the procedures have been followed correctly, in hope of making a lovely chocolate.

After she checked that all of the procedures have been done, she finally turned off the stove and gathers the materials to make shapes out of the brown concoction. She decided to make shapes of hearts and Haro's, giggling at the thought that it would be cute and adorable.

She made everything according to the book, and smiled when she had completed her task, adoring how the perfectly shape chocolates were laid in front of her, the only thing remaining is to set it in the box and wrapped it with a lovely ribbon. She hummed as she put the lovely shape hearts and Haro's in the box, hoping that Athrun would love it as well; as much as she had love making them. It wasn't their traditional valentines but her friends were having a conversation about what men loves best during valentines, and she found that one of the idea that they suggested seems relatively perfect. She decided to make chocolates for Athrun, of course she would always give one to him as was the tradition of her home; although they were always the expensive kinds of chocolate and none were made by her hands. So this time she decided on making an expensive chocolate that's made by her hands, and prayed with all her might that it was perfect as it looks…especially the taste department.

As she finish wrapping the chocolates in the box, she move on to her next task which was to clean the kitchen spick and span without leaving much of a trace that she was on the kitchen. After that she placed her box of chocolates in her bag. As soon as she was done with the kitchen the Haro's come bouncing around, signaling that it was time for them to play. Lacus smiled as she pick her favorite out of the bunch—Mr. Pink, and headed for her gardens.

Her laptop was laid on top of the coffee table outside the house in her gardens; she decided to make a song for Athrun as well as giving him the chocolates. The Haro's would bounce in and out, chasing one another; Lacus was oblivious to what they were doing since she was so absorbed in her song.

Athrun couldn't help but admire the view presented to him. He saw Lacus being so drawn in her laptop that she was unaware of her surroundings albeit he was able to sneak on her side. He chose to take initiative on the events and give Lacus a peak on her cheeks, drawing her attention away from her work.

"Athrun…"Lacus said, hugging her irresistible boyfriend.

"Sorry I'm late, Lacus…" he said hugging her back, enjoying the warmth.

"It's alright, beside I was busy anyways." Lacus smiled, losing the embraced to look at Athrun's loving green eyes.

"Work?" Athrun asked knowing full well that the number one diva was quite the work driven, and won't stop till its done.

Lacus shook her head to say no, Athrun made an attempt to peak but the Haro's bounce to his direction which he have caught with his hands. Lacus giggled as she saw the annoying look on Athrun's face.

"Then would you tell me what you were busy with?" Athrun asked decided that it was better to asked away than to peak in and be hit with karma.

"You'll see…" Lacus smiled.

Athrun escorted Lacus in the most expensive restaurant in the PLANTS; the restaurant itself was celebrating the day of hearts just as everyone else was. Red was visible everywhere, the napkins were cut into heart shapes, and the tables clothed with red table clothes.

The atmosphere of the day suited Athrun and Lacus, Athrun was wearing a red trench coat with matching red bottom up shirt and in white pants; while as Lacus was wearing a white dress with red ruffles in the collar and the edge of the dress.

The waiters have took their orders and the two enjoyed a delighted evening, their eyes sparking with interest whenever they would talk about an interesting topic. The music on the air change to a lovely slow one, and Athrun couldn't resist the urge of asking his beloved for a dance.

"Lacus would you care for a dance?" Athrun said as he walked over to Lacus' side of the table and bow like a gentleman asking for a dance. Lacus gladly comply and place her hands in his.

The two dances in silence loving the warmth of each other, and the close proximity of their bodies swaying to the beat of the music. Athrun love the scent of Lacus' perfume as she to his. The five minutes of close distances soon was over and Athrun would have wish that songs were ten minutes long during his dance, but dismiss the thoughts since it was controversial one.

Lacus smiled at Athrun when their dance ended and they return to their table quietly, enjoying the peaceful time they have together. Soon they have finish eating their orders and decided to head back to the Clyne Mansion. The drove back was greeted with silence, it unnerve Athrun for he didn't expect Lacus to be quite. Maybe it was the absence of Haro, but decided against blaming the pink ball of energy since he had a nice evening without annoyances.

"Athrun could you stop here for a while?" Lacus requested eyes focus on her bag.

"I don't see why not?" Athrun said confusion clearly on his eyes as he parked the car near a park. Lacus step out of the car heading for one of the chairs in the park, Athrun chose to follow her lead. She sat on the chair waiting for Athrun to sat down beside her.

"Is there something bothering you Lacus?" He asked worried that she didn't like the evening.

"It's not that…I quite enjoyed myself Athrun." She said as she gripped her bag tightly.

"Then what is it?" He asked not really liking the situation where he doesn't know what's happening. Lacus took a deep breath and took out the box on her purse. Athrun's eyes widen as he saw a box wrapped in a red paper with a matching pink ribbon. Lacus stand from her spot and stand on front of Athrun her head bowed to the ground, Athrun couldn't see her eyes for they where hidden by her hair. She laid her arms out handling the box to Athrun, and he took the box and put it beside him in the chair. He stood up and cupped her cheeks tilting her head where he could see her eyes. He smiled as he bended down to kiss her, which she gladly return by wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Happy Valentines Day," they both said as they once again close the distance between them.


End file.
